Sweet nothings
by AmeliaRH
Summary: J. Kirk's thoughts as he is presented with an uncomfortable question whilst playing chess with his XO and wrestles with not jumping on Spock, as much as he'd love to. And getting a nice surprise. I suck at summaries, but it's super fluffy, kay? ;


Hi there! Just a bit of Spork fluffiness in this season of good will and joy :D

Once again, I own nothing. Neither Star Trek, Kirk nor Spock belongs to me. *sigh* So I only own the blame and my over-active imagination, I'm afraid.

There's some swear words in here, as well as a lot of suggestive m/m stuff, to warn you.

However, enjoy.

DFTBA.

Amelia.

"Captain," Spock said quite suddenly, as he moved his Knight to put my Queen in check, "What exactly does the human phrase 'whispering sweet nothings' mean? The understanding I garnered from the context was that it is a phrase used in describing the human act of copulating."

I nearly choked on my own spit. I was unsure that I would ever get used to the abrupt questions which came every time I played chess with my First Officer. It wasn't like it was the worst question he'd ever asked, it's just… uncomfortable for me when he asks about anything to do with sex. In fact, this conversation would be comfortable compared to the time he inquired as to 'what exactly anal sex entailed'. On the plus side though, Spock's ears and cheeks were staining an endearing green as he noticed my discomforted spluttering, which was bloody adorable. No, no, no. I must not think about Spock that way, I must NOT think about Spock that way, . Perhaps if I repeated this thought enough then it would stop me from kissing him like my life depended on it. I'd survived the temptation thus far. Just three more weeks until my leave… Just three more tortuous weeks of longing and suppressing my desires. Just three more weeks left with Spock until we had to be apart for a month. Oh shush, Kirk, I reprimanded myself, stop thinking so poetically. You're not in some kind of Greek tragedy, two lovers cruelly separated for ever by fate and duty. You're his Captain. He's your XO. Nothing more.

"Oh. I see. This is another of those questions to which your reaction is illogical embarrassment." Spock said, his blush gone and his brown eyes curious.

"Indeed, Mr. Spock. Well, to answer your question, sweet nothings are whispered words into your lover's ear in hopes of… erm… arousing sexual stimulation." I finished with a garble, my cheeks flaming. I still hadn't worked out why I became so embarrassed around Spock. I'd boasted about sexual conquests before, and it's not like I was a prude. I'd talked about this kind of stuff with my friends. But with Spock, it was different. It was like explaining to an extremely innocent computer. No, actually. It was like explaining to an extremely sexy, and infuriatingly innocent computer.

Spock just nodded, and there was an awkward silence as we both just concentrated on the game in front of us. As Spock went to knock over my Queen, and I went to take it off the board, our hands briefly met. Not for the first time since we had struck up our unlikely friendship, Spock pretended that we had not just made physical contact that in Vulcan culture would classify as porn, and I pretended that I hadn't felt the jolt that ran through my arm as his cool fingers brushed against mine.

For a moment, I wondered what it would feel like to have those cool fingers running across my skin, caressing my face, kisses following behind, whispering his own sweet nothings in _my_ ear … But then I shook myself out of it, giving myself a mental slap. I must not think about Spock that way, I must NOT think about Spock that way, .

And then he went and made it so my harder for me by rolling his shoulders, making the tendons in his neck protrude in the god-damn sexiest way. Good lord, I was getting turned on by Spock's _neck_. I'd better get Bones to take a look at me. I'm actually going insane.

I decided right there that if I didn't extract myself from his company, my self restraint would crumble and I would leap at him where he sat. For the sake of our strange, tenuous friendship, I would rather not.

"Oh, well, is that the time?" I said, coughing a little to hide some of my embarrassment, "Well, Spock, pal, it's been a blast, but, you know, big day tomorrow, policing the galaxy, rescuing aliens, stopping a few apocalyptic events, you know the drill. So, I'll say goodnight, and well done for, ya' know, winning the game and all." His beautiful puppy dog brown eyes looked confused and almost a little hurt as I quickly backed out of the room and ran down the hall to my own quarters.

I flopped onto the bed in self disgust. Honestly, I felt like having a tantrum. But that wouldn't look so good if one of my crewmembers walked in to find Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, respected Captain and all round genius, laying caterwauling on his bed like an infant. So instead, I just groaned into my pillow. And fell into a brief, light sleep.

A knock at my door told me to get up, and a glance at my clock told me I'd only been asleep for ten minutes. Huh, I thought, can't a depressed, sexually frustrated man get some sleep round here? Life really does suck.

I pulled open the door furiously, fully expecting a quivering Ensign that I could yell at to be standing there. Instead, there was a thoroughly conflicted looking Vulcan standing there, wringing his hands. I had never seen Spock wring his hands before. It was the most human action I'd ever seen him do and it made my poor heart flutter futilely.

"Spock?" I said, probably looking as confused as he did conflicted, "Did I forget something in your quarters?"

"No, James. I am the one who has forgotten something." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his usually stoic mouth.

"Huh? I don't get what y-oomph." I was cut off by a pair of lips crushing desperately against mine. Holy FUCK, Spock was a better kisser than I was. Even when we broke apart for air, our foreheads remained in constant contact, and through this contact I could feel his blush through my own.

I knew at that moment I was supposed to come up with something deep and poetic and preferably witty to say. However, the only thing that came out of my mouth was a strangled, "Wow."

And then my beautiful, calm, calculating XO actually giggled. Giggled. GIGGLED. It looked to me as if I wasn't the only one who Bones needed to take a look at.

But then the fondness in his deep brown eyes was so reassuring, as he once again claimed my lips with his own, this kiss as gentle as the first had been demanding.

"Shut the door behind you," I murmured, "You'll give some poor Ensign a fright."

Spock was only too happy to comply.

And that night, I discovered exactly how it felt to have the half Vulcan's cool fingers trailing across my skin, as he murmured sweet nothings into my ear, his warm breath misting against my neck. It felt like fire. And I loved it.


End file.
